I Promise
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: A 3 part story, featuring Aven Dalmarta, Niyx Raedon and his sister Maeve Raedon.
1. Niyx

**Warning – THIS IS NOT REAL! IT DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE BOOK! This is all my own work, the only things I haven't invented are the characters (save for Maeve).  
Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni**

 **Part 1 - Niyx**

"Da!" 4 year old Niyx shouted happily. As soon as Niyx's father entered the house, Niyx threw his small arms around his father's waist. His father laughed and bent down to look at his son.  
"Niyx, I'm so sorry for being away for so long. I hope you'll forgive me. I've brought you someone to meet", he said as he lowered his arms slightly so Niyx could see what he was carrying. Niyx gasped, for he saw a small child looking back at him with a small smile on its face. Niyx gave the small child his hand. The small child clung to one of his fingers with its whole hand. "Niyx, meet your little sister, Maeve."

 _Years later_

"Maeve, please calm down. I need to pack the picnic for your brother", ma scolded Maeve. I decided to take her off ma's hands.  
"Maeve, do you want to go with me to get Aven?" she smiled and nodded. We walked through the forest to the castle where my best friend Aven lived. He might've been a prince but he loved to hang out with us, especially with Maeve. Maeve really enjoyed his company too. Whenever he came over Maeve would always drop what she had in her hands and run to him. He would always lifted her into the air with squeals of delight. She had always thought of Aven as another brother.  
We arrived at the castle to find Aven waiting with a backpack on his back. He beamed as Maeve ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck.  
"Happy birthday mate! Maeve, please don't squeeze so hard. I can't breathe!" I laughed as Maeve gave me a wink and squeezed a little harder. Aven pried her arms off his neck and laughed with us. "Let's go! I'm starving! I didn't eat much this morning so I could save room for your homemade berry pie. Soo heavenly!" he sighed. The three of us made our way back to my house. Aven and I were chatting when Maeve interrupted us.  
"Guys! Why can't one of you activate the _valispath_?" she groused. I sighed and ran up behind her. She squealed when I lifted her into the air and then onto my shoulders.  
"Maeve, you know we haven't learnt how to activate the path yet. And I promised to take you for a ride when I finally learn". She pouted and crossed her arms. Aven laughed and I joined in. Soon we were all laughing until our sides ached. Maeve had started to get heavy so I put her back on the ground.  
"I bet I can get home first! Race you!" Maeve screamed. Aven and I looked at each other and ran after her. _She would always be the light of my life. Forever. That would be a promise I could keep_ I thought as I laughed as I tried to catch up to her.

 _I promise_.


	2. Aven

**Warning – THIS IS NOT REAL! IT DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE BOOK! This is all my own work, the only things I haven't invented are the characters (save for Maeve).  
Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni**

 **(Yes, the message is the exact same as the last one** **)**

 **Part 2 – Aven**

I leaned against the tree and looked out at the happy siblings practising their sword fighting skills. Maeve was easily the better fighter. She ducked under Niyx's swing and disarmed Niyx's sword with ease. I could've watched them for ages but just at that moment Niyx looked up from his position on the ground and saw me. I tried to make it look like I was just walking towards them but Niyx, being a sharp eyed meyarin, had seen me watching. Thankfully he didn't say anything and lay down on the ground again. Niyx was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. Maeve was prodding him with her foot, saying that they should keep practising.  
"Hi Niyx, Maeve." Maeve looked up from prodding her brother and gave me a smile. It made me a little self-conscious.  
"Hi Aven. This idiot can't keep up with me", she said gently kicking Niyx in the side. Niyx just rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"Are you free from your princely duties? We were going to go to the waterfall and swim for a bit. Can you come?" Niyx asked. I nodded and said I could come. Niyx visibly sighed with relief.

"3… 2… 1… Jump!" we counted down and jumped off the edge of the cliff into the water below. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. I kicked off the floor and surfaced only to be splashed in the face with water. I spluttered and coughed. Maeve laughed and ducked under the water when I tried to splash her back. I huffed and ducked under the water to look for her. I was just about to resurface for water again when I felt something tug my foot. I looked down and found Maeve pulling a ridiculous face at me. I laughed as I resurfaced. Niyx swam over just as Maeve resurfaced. Niyx began talking to Maeve in the secret language they had made.  
"Niyx, Maeve. Can you please talk in a language I can understand? You guys can talk in that other language later. Without me." They both switched back to meyarin for my sake. I was very grateful. The rest of the afternoon was spent swimming under the waterfall. I enjoyed it immensely. We all had our fill of splashing each other and laughing until our sides ached.

 _Years later_

I walked outside to get fresh air. The ball was very fun but I needed time away from people to gather my thoughts. When I reached the end of the balcony I looked at the stars and made a wish, that maybe, someday, Maeve would like me back. I closed my eyes to relive the moment when she walked into the ball. Her dress was spectacular. The bodice was the colour of fire and it mixed with the sea coloured flowing skirt. Around her middle was a small black belt. Her hair was done half-up half-down and curled a little. She was beautiful!  
"What are you doing out here?" My heart beat faster and I opened my eyes. My breath caught in my throat for Maeve was right next to me. She was even more elegant up close. I realised she was waiting for me to answer. I tried to talk but my words wouldn't come out. "Shall we go somewhere else? The crowds are a bit too much for me" she suggested. I nodded and activated the _valispath_.

"Are you okay?" I realised I had taken us into the woods. I nodded and started walking slowly further into the wood. Maeve followed silently which gave me time to compose a way to tell her how I felt about her. "Aven, can I tell you a secret? Please don't judge. And please, please, please don't tell Niyx."  
"Okay. But Maeve… I want… I wish… do you…" I stuttered. I blushed a red as a tomato when she put her hand in mine. I looked at the ground, afraid.  
"Aven, look at me." When I didn't she used her other hand to tilt my head so we were eye level. "Aven, I…" she never finished her sentence because I leaned in and kissed her. She went stiff at first but soon was kissing me back. She pulled away first. I blushed and looked away. I thought I had done something wrong. "Aven. I love you. For years I've loved you", she said. I looked at her and finally let myself confess my love to her. When I was done she pulled me into an embrace. I knew then that I couldn't love anyone as much as I loved her. _No matter what happens to us I will always love you._

 _I promise_


	3. Maeve

**Warning – THIS IS NOT REAL! IT DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE BOOK! This is all my own work, the only things I haven't invented are the characters (save for Maeve).  
Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni**

 **(yes, this is the same message as the past chapters** **)**

 **Part 3 – Maeve**

My father promised me that one day I could go to Medora and find information about my mother. I found out that my ma and Niyx's ma were two different people when I turned 13. Since then I had wanted to visit Medora and see her but da wouldn't let me. By the time he said I could visit Medora, I knew my mother was dead for she was only a human.  
I looked a lot like her except for my hair and eyes. I had the same hair that my brother, Niyx, has. Black and choppy. My eyes were a mystery though. My eyes were a mixture of blues, greens and purples, nothing like my da or my human ma.  
"Maeve! Aven's here!" Niyx shouted. Hearing the name of my boyfriend made me run down the steps two at a time. I hadn't told Niyx about Aven and me but I guessed he could tell. When I reached the lounge room Aven was there. He smiled and we embraced.  
"Aven! You won't guess what da has allowed me to do! I get to go to Medora! The realm of the humans! He's let me go there to find information on my human ma!" I exclaimed. Aven smiled and hugged me tighter.  
"That's great! How long will you be gone? Please not too long. I couldn't survive." I laughed and explained what would happen. In a week's time I would leave for Medora and stay there for a month.  
Apparently my da had and argument with Niyx's ma and left Niyx, who was only a year old, and his ma. While he was gone he met my biological ma and they dated for a year before they had me. He stayed with my ma for a year but after that he told her that he had to leave with me because he found out I was Meyarin. He came back to Niyx and his ma. Niyx's ma was so glad to have him back and she let me into the family with open arms. Now I was allowed to go back and find out more about my ma and I was apprehensive and excited.  
"Good luck Maeve. I hope you find what you are looking for."

I travelled all around Medora finding more and more information about my ma. I met some nice people while I was there and they helped me in my search. It was a family of 5. The whole family was very kind to me. They didn't care for formalities so I ended up calling the husband and wife, Edward and Rosie. Their three children were called River, Owen and Auggie. I was sad to go after my month was up but I knew I had to. On the day when I left we were all a bit teary. I told them I was very grateful to have met them. They sent me on my way with good spirits.

When I arrived home I could tell something had happened. I dumped my bag on my bed and headed out to look for Niyx and Aven. I found them both outside the castle. I went over to them but they didn't realise I was coming.  
"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. Aven turned first and when he saw me he grinned from ear to ear. I embraced them both and they told me what had happened. Once they had finished telling me what had happened I could tell they were worried about what I would think. The truth was I didn't know what to think. Aven had stabbed a girl and Niyx had been wounded badly by a Sarnaph. "Aven, what happened to the girl? Where is she?" Aven shook his head but didn't answer. Niyx told me what happened after she released him and what she was. I told them that I didn't blame them but I did give them a good scolding before we went our separate ways home.

 _After Aven is banished_

I packed a bag of things I knew I would need and some treasures. I was just putting the bracelet Niyx had given me for my 120th birthday on my wrist when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find Niyx. I backed into my room trying to cover the bag but he saw it.  
"What's the bag for?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him but I knew he wouldn't tell ma and da. At least not right away. I took a deep breath.  
"Niyx, I'm leaving. I can't stay here. I'll go live a life somewhere else. I need to!" I explained. I had to look away because was face was full of shock and hurt. He shook his head. I needed to go, so I stuffed the remaining items into my bag. When I was done he embraced me.  
"Will you come back?" he asked hopefully. I hated seeing him like this, with tears in his eyes.  
"I don't know if I'll come back." I told him. Tears flowed down his cheeks.  
"Maeve, I don't know why you're leaving and it isn't my business to know but know this. I'll never forget you. Please don't forget me. Promise you won't forget me!" I nodded.  
"I promise Niyx. I love you so much I could never forget my own brother. I promise." I let go of him and grabbed my bag. "I love you Niyx. I'm sorry." And with those words I left the room and the house. I wanted so badly to turn back but I didn't. I couldn't.  
 _I love you so much Niyx. I'm so so sorry. I will never forget you, never ever, you will always be in my heart._

 _I promise._

_meyamedoran


End file.
